


Phantoms of Memory

by Anduril_Narsil549



Series: A Study of Wetness [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduril_Narsil549/pseuds/Anduril_Narsil549
Summary: The pain from Tim's past runs deeper than what he lets on during waking hours.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: A Study of Wetness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Phantoms of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short, more of a drabble, but I hope people still enjoy :)

Sighing heavily, Dick admitted defeat. He was getting nowhere on this case. Which was fine, because he was in good company. Bruce and Tim had gotten nowhere on it for a week straight too.

Walking to the elevator, he absently glanced at his watch. It wasn't even 1 am yet.

He decided it was time for some relaxation as it rose to the main part of the house. 1 am was prime relaxation time.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked quietly through the house, even though it was likely at least Tim and Bruce would still be up. He liked feeling a bit anonymous right now. There was something about a big house late at night that demanded there be some sort of quiet.

His feet carried him of their own accord to the main living room. Or, at least, the one that they used as the main living room. It was significantly smaller than the main one. Small enough that it felt cozy with only one person in it.

As he entered, though, he froze at the soft light from the lamp. Someone was already here.

And Dick, being the kind of person he was, gladly welcomed the extra person, even though he had no idea who it would be. He stepped in fully, ready to greet whoever it was with a cheery turn of phrase.

He barely caught himself in time from waking Tim up.

Staring for a moment, he took in the miracle that was Tim actually sleeping. His brother was on the couch, curled up a bit, head partly tucked into the neck of his hoodie, his arms wrapped around his upper chest and hands clutching the opposite upper arm. Dick was thankful that he was sleeping, but the position seemed odd. Almost like he was cold, but he wasn't curled up enough for it to be that. Or almost like his stomach hurt...

Dick was debating whether he should wake Tim to check if he was ok, when Tim moved slightly and muttered before becoming restless.

"Mom...I wanted you to be proud. I just wanted you to be proud..."

Dick's gut twisted at Tim's words as he watched Tim's arms tightened just briefly, hands flexing on his biceps before he was curling deeper into himself, grip tightening around his chest.

His brother's voice was small, almost child-like. "Ma, why do you never hug me?" 

And...oh.

Dick's heart broke at that.

"Oh Timmers," he whispered, walking to the couch. He hesitated a moment, unsure whether Tim would wake at the disturbance if he sat. Carefully, he dropped himself onto the cushion. Placing his hand on Tim's shoulder, his younger brother stilled at the touch. Dick gently squeezed, then moved his thumb in a slow circle.

Of all things, Tim shuddered and shrank away, though not entirely out of Dick's soft grasp.

"Don't lie to me...don't lie..." Tim's quiet pleas had Dick blinking rapidly at growing tears.

"It isn't a lie, Timmy. It isn't a lie," he said softly, scooting closer, pain lancing his heart as he wondered what memories his brother's subconscious was stirring up. 

He kept his one hand on Tim's shoulder, the other brushing hair from his face.

Tim was dreadfully still. Dick held his breath.

"No...no, don't leave." Something like a sob caught in Tim's throat. "Don't leave," he whispered. "Not you too, not you too..."

Dick pulled his shirt to his eyes and wiped more tears, the fabric damp against his neck once he released it. _Which one?_ he wondered as Tim whimpered and plead with the phantoms of his memory. _Which one is he pleading to not have ripped from him too soon?_

"Oh Tim," he finally said, carefully lifting the light weight of his brother. He froze at Tim's moan, but it seemed more born of the haunting of Tim's mind than what Dick was doing. 

Dick positioned Tim across his lap. Miraculously, or perhaps sadly, Tim didn't wake.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered, hand tightening protectively on Tim's shoulder once more. "I'm not leaving."

Tim quieted and, after a moment, took a deep breath, then another. Dick sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm not leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! If anyone has requests, please drop a comment below :)


End file.
